Balada al Amanecer
by Blazze.Diethrik
Summary: OC. SLASH (Ligero) Con la gurra de los clones de trasfondo dos jóvenes jedi luchan por encontrar lo que han perdido y mantener lo que han encontrado. "Me arrebataron algo...con ritos monstruosos y gotescos, tenían miedo de mi...miedo de mi mirada, pero ella los asesinó..." Muy entrenido! Lo prometo! Acción y Aventura atravéz de la Galxia...Secretos de la Antigua República!


El sol se ponía una vez más. Pronto comenzaría a hacer frío. Caminó de vuelta al centro de comando, que no era más que los restos de una cañonera LAAT dispuestos a modo de poste con una manta café sobre estos a modo de techo. Supuestamente aquella tela era impermeable, pero él ya había comprobado que no era así, pues ya más de un par de ocasiones había amanecido con la túnica completamente empapada y un humor que más fácilmente se le adjudicaría a Jabba antes que a un jedi.

Deseaba fervientemente que esa noche no lloviera. Miró el cielo, se veía de un magistral color naranja, cortesía del atardecer, y no perecía que hubiese ni una sola nube de tormenta en el horizonte. Tal vez por fin podría dormir una noche, tranquilamente, sin que llegara algún soldado a informarle que el maestro Windu solicitaba su ayuda en el frente o sin que terminara con agua hasta dentro de las botas.

Entró al improvisado centro de comando, estaba solo y húmedo. Suspiró resignado y se apuró a juntar dos cajas de suministros para hacer una cama improvisada. Pensó que si tuviera una manta no diferiría mucho de su cama en el Templo. Se recostó de lado y puso las manos debajo de su cabeza, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar e incluso intentó ignorar el rugido de los cañones y los disparos a lo lejos.

Había estado luchando en el frente durante tres días contra los ataques que los separatistas enviaban desde la ciudad, estaba muy cansado y en ese momento sólo pensaba en dormir.

"Pip Pip Pip"

Como odiaba el ruido de la mesa de comunicaciones…

"Pip Pip Pip"

Lo iba a ignorar, lo ignoraría completamente, tarde o temprano dejaría de sonar…

"Pip Pip Pip"

¡Por supuesto que no podía ignorarlo! Podía ser una llamada urgente del maestro Windu, o una entrada desde Courscant.

Se levantó, bufó molesto y se acercó a la mesa de comunicaciones. Presionó un botón rojo y una figura se dibujó sobre el tablero.

-Maestro Kenobi- Dijo a modo de saludo, irritado, por supuesto.

-General Kisse, ¿Qué tal te va?-

Un gruñido fue lo que Kenobi obtuvo por respuesta

-¿Entonces puedo suponer que no muy bien?- Interrogó Obi-Wan con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro- Aún estamos encargándonos del bloqueo separatista, pero las naves ya están en posición, esperamos su indicación para que desciendan los refuerzos.

-No hemos podido deshacernos de los cañones maestro, los escudos no nos permiten volarlos con el armamento.-

-Sí, el maestro Windu ya me lo informó- Obi Wan hizo uno de sus típicos ademanes explicativos –Por suerte tenemos a alguien que tal vez les sirva de ayuda-

Kisse ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

-¿De quién se trata maestro?-

-Ya lo averiguarán, lo enviaremos cuando la rotación del planeta se alinee con nuestra posición.

-¿Ya le informó al maestro Windu?-

-Sí, ya lo he hecho-

Kisse soltó un suspiro involuntario.

-Gracias, maestro.

-Hyune- Obi-Wan le llamó por su primer nombre para obtener su atención justo antes de que el cansado jedi presionara un botón gris que terminaría la transmisión- Deberías descansar, no tienes buena pinta, recuerda que el balance requiere de un bienestar tanto espiritual como físico, el hecho de que seas un jedi no te hace invulnerable.

-Lo sé maestro, pero si tuviera necesidad podría aguantar otro par de días sin duda lo haría- Hyune esbozó una amplia sonrisa, hablar con el maestro Kenobi siempre le subía el ánimo.

Presionó el botón y la silueta del joven maestro desapareció.

Acomodó la capucha de su túnica sobre su cabeza y se acurrucó nuevamente sobre su muy improvisada y nada cómoda cama.

Había leído en los archivos que aquel planeta, Arbra, tenía un clima templado y agradable, casi todo el año.

Casi… y los Separatistas tuvieron que invadir el planeta en los únicos dos meses del año en los que llovía tanto que no podías diferencias a Arbra de Kamino.

Ya había obscurecido completamente y las únicas luces eran las que emitían los cañones Separatistas al hacer sus esporádicos disparos para ver si con ello lograban dar con la posición de la base de la República, aunque por supuesto no lo harían.

Esos cañones se estaban transformando en un dolor de cabeza, necesitaba desactivarlos justo cuando el maestro Kenobi terminara con el bloqueo en el espacio para evitar que llegaran más cruceros separatistas y tomaran de nuevo los puntos que la República ya había conseguido recuperar con mucho esfuerzo, así las tropas de Obi-Wan podrían descender para terminar con aquella batalla…

Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Hyune gruñó una última vez en el día y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido tan profundamente como un jedi lo podía hacer.


End file.
